five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights: Family Reunion
NOTE: This game ignores all lore points revealed in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator/FNaF 6. It also follows the "Miketrap" theory, which was debunked late in the game's planning phase. Think of this as a "reimagining" of FNaF 6. Five Nights: Family Reunion is a game made by FazbearFreak. It is the final installment in the "Extended Timeline" series. Story It's been a year since Fazbear's Fright burned down. With the final pieces of your history burned to the ground, you are ready to live your final days in peace. However, you wake up one night with a realization: They're back. Now, in this final chapter of the Five Nights at Freddy's story, defend yourself against twisted versions of Freddy and the rest of his gang, including some new enemies. You must quickly look around your living room to find where the monsters are hiding and do what is necessary to keep them at bay. As you progress through the week, you discover more and more about the animatronics and how they came to be. Beware, as there is more to them than meets the eye... Mechanics 360o View The player can turn their head 90 degrees at a time to view a certain part of the living room they inhabit. This is necessary to keep certain animatronics away. Sanity Upon looking at a Twisted animatronic, the player's Sanity will start to drain. If the player runs completely out of sanity, the animatronic will instantly attack. Sanity restores over time, but also can be restored using the TV. Flashlight The player has a flashlight they can use to illuminate dark hallways. The flashlight has limited power, but the player can turn it on and off at will. TV The player can watch TV to restore their Sanity. The TV can be turned on and off, and leaving it on for too long will cause Twisted Chica to appear and deactivate it for a short time. Daytime Between nights, a "Daytime Stage" will begin. During this time, the player controls William Afton in their house in a fashion similar to the minigames of FNaF 2 through 5 (Sister Location). The player usually has five minutes to explore, in which they can play minigames or try to find easter eggs. A daytime stage can be stopped manually by returning to the living room. Animatronics Twisted Freddy Twisted Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with blue eyes, sharp teeth, and a mouth in his stomach, similarly to Nightmare Fredbear. He also has large green warts growing on the side of his body. He wears a black tophat and black bowtie. Twisted Freddy becomes active on Night 3. Occasionally, the player will hear laughter. When they do, they can do one of two things to prevent Twisted Freddy from attacking: # Turn on either the TV or flashlight (80% chance of survival) # Turn on both the TV and flashlight (100% chance of survival) If the player does not do either of these things, Twisted Freddy will attack. Twisted Bonnie Twisted Bonnie is a purple animatronic rabbit with pink eyes, sharp teeth, and an extra jaw. He is growing purple warts all over his body, and parts of his endoskeleton (mainly his torso) are showing. Twisted Bonnie becomes active on Night 1. He will appear in the Doorway and attempt to enter the Living Room. The player will have to shine their light into his eyes to cause him to retreat. However, he can move his head around to dodge the flashlight, much like Monster Rat in Five Nights at Candy's 3. Twisted Chica Twisted Chica is a yellow animatronic chicken with red eyes, sharp teeth, and a second mouth similar to the Xenomorphs from the Alien movies. The second mouth looks very similar in color to the Nightmare Cupcake. She has pink warts growing on her shoulders, and a torn-up bib reading "Let's Eat!" Her overall body is similar to that of Nightmare Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Twisted Chica becomes active on Night 1. If the player keeps the TV on for too long, Twisted Chica will appear on the screen. The TV's effect is reversed while Twisted Chica's on it, as it drains the player's sanity instead of raising it. After being summoned, Twisted Chica will remain on the TV for around 1 in-game hour. Unlike the other animatronics, there is no way to ward off Twisted Chica when she appears. The player must simply wait her out. Twisted Foxy Twisted Foxy is a red animatronic fox with orange eyes and sharp teeth. He wears brown, torn shorts, as well as a hook covered in barnacles. He also has barnacles covering parts of his snout. Aside from these differences, he is very similar to Nightmare Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Twisted Foxy becomes active on Night 2. He starts in the Closet, and the player must check on him often to stop him from getting out. If he gets out, he will not kill the player straight away, but rather position himself behind the TV. Every time the player turns away from the TV, Twisted Foxy will inch away from the TV and toward the player. If the player turns away from the TV too many times, Twisted Foxy will instantly attack. Twisted Wolf Twisted Wolf is a dark gray animatronic wolf with blue eyes, light gray "hair", and sharp spikes poking out of his arms. He is the least grotesque out of the Twisted animatronics, but the exact reason for this is unknown. Twisted Wolf becomes active on Night 1. When he is about to attack, he howls. Once the player hears the howl, they must turn off both the TV and flashlight until they hear footsteps outside. Otherwise, Twisted Wolf will jump through the window and attack. Dark Springtrap Dark Springtrap is a decaying yellow-green animatronic rabbit. He is a withered version of Springtrap with more endoskeleton and human flesh showing.The suit is also covered with soot, hence the "Dark" in Dark Springtrap's name. The corpse of Mike Afton, son of William Afton, is inside the suit. Dark Springtrap becomes active on Night 6. He will attempt to enter the living room through either the doorway or the window. If Dark Springtrap tries to enter through the doorway, he will behave like Twisted Bonnie, sans the drainage of sanity. However, if he approaches the window, the player must turn off the TV. Otherwise, Dark Springtrap will break the window and retreat, leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Twisted Wolf. If Dark Springtrap approaches the broken window, he will attack as normal. Freakshow Baby Freakshow Baby is a humanoid animatronic. She is an extremely withered version of Circus Baby with tattered orange hair, a crown, and a scooper-like object replacing her right arm. Many parts of her endoskeleton are showing. Freakshow Baby becomes active on Night 5. She will randomly appear in an area of the living room, hidden in shadow. If the player turns on the flashlight while Freakshow Baby is present or try to leave, she will jumpscare the player. The player has to wait out Freakshow Baby until she leaves. Sleepless Fredbear Sleepless Fredbear is a golden bear animatronic. He bears many resemblances to Golden Freddy from FNaF 1, but he has a purple top hat and bowtie, bloodshot eyes, and the top of his head fur is ripped off, revealing his endoskeleton. Sleepless Fredbear becomes active on Night 4. He will randomly appear in front of the player. If he does this, the player must turn on the TV as quick as they can, which will cause Sleepless Fredbear to retreat. If the player is not quick enough or shines the flashlight in Sleepless Fredbear's direction, he will attack. The Puppet The Puppet appears just as he does in FNaF 2, just with some dust and scratches on his mask. The Puppet becomes active on Night 7, and combines many of the other animatronics' mechanics. He can appear on the TV and behave similarly to Twisted Chica, appear in the hallway like Twisted Bonnie, and hide in the closet like Twisted Foxy. Nights Night 0 "Enjoy this peaceful night. It'll be the last one of its kind you'll have." Night 0 serves as a tutorial night. The player can experiment and learn to use their tools here without the fear of being attacked by an animatronic. Unlike other nights, this night only ends when the player clicks the "End Night" button that appears after the tutorial. Night 1 "The hunt begins with the classic duo of Bonnie and Chica, as well as a new friend." Notes From this night onward, the player will receive notes that will instruct them on what to do to keep animatronics away. * A bunny will appear in the doorway, shine your light in his eyes to make him go away. * If you keep the TV on for some time, a chicken will appear, and you'll pay for your crime. * If you hear a howl, turn off all the lights. You'll need to do it to survive these nights. * If you stare at a creature for too long at all, your sanity meter will start to fall. * That's all for this night. Good luck, my friend. Remember my instructions, or your life will end. Strategy Twisted Bonnie, Twisted Chica, and Twisted Wolf are all active on this night. If the player views the Closet on this night, a Foxy plush can be seen inside. Daytime Stage Night 1's daytime stage is more of a tutorial to help the player navigate the house. They will be instructed to go to certain rooms to help them learn where everything is. After the player completes the tutorial, they will have as much time as they want to explore, but must return to the living room to begin Night 2. Night 2 "Foxy joins the hunt, and the others become more aggressive. Notes * You may have survived your first night, but a fox now approaches to bring you fright. * He will appear inside of the closet. If you check on him often, he won't get out yet. * If he escapes, he'll hide behind the TV. Don't turn away, he likes being seen. * If you don't watch him enough, he will attack! The others will come, so please watch your back. * So good luck, my friend, on night number two. I hope you understand what to do. Strategy Twisted Foxy becomes active on this night, requiring the player to check the Closet from this night onward. Daytime Stage In this stage, the player can find a Foxy plush who asks the player if they want to play a game of hide and seek. In this minigame, the player will have to find the Foxy plush three times within 90 seconds. Otherwise, Twisted Foxy will attack the player, ending the minigame and instantly starting Night 3. If the player succeeds, Sleepless Fredbear's AI will be reduced by 2 for the remainder of the game (excluding Custom Nights). However, if they fail, his AI will be increased by 2. Unlike the other minigames, the Foxy plush's minigame can be played multiple times to earn more AI reductions, but the player is still restricted to their overall five minute time limit. Night 3 "The leader of the Twisted gang approaches." Notes * Congratulations! You're almost halfway there! However, tonight, you'll meet Freddy Fazbear. * If you hear laughter, make the room pitch-black. If you don't, the bear will attack. * If you have just one thing on, there might be a chance that you'll live past dawn. * Other than Freddy, the others are here. They're more active, though, but have no fear! * Don't be afraid, you've made it this far. If you aren't convinced, perhaps you could wish on a star. Strategy Twisted Freddy becomes active on this night, requiring the player to listen for his laughter. Daytime Stage In this daytime stage, the player can find Plushtrap, who invites the player to play his minigame from FNaF 4. However, there are a few differences from the FNaF 4 incarnation of Fun With Plushtrap: * The player has a limited battery life. * Dark Springtrap will try to aid Plushtrap by faking the player out with sound cues. Dark Springtrap himself can't hurt the player, but the battery wasted on him may make the player lose the game. * Dark Springtrap's AI is reduced by 4 if the player wins, increased by 4 if the player gets jumpscared by Plushtrap, and doesn't change at all if the player goes over the time limit. Night 4 Notes "Don't look at him '''for too long. Turn off the TV if he appears." Strategy Sleepless Fredbear becomes active on this night unless the player has beaten Night 2's daytime minigame three times, a feat which is rather hard to accomplish. Daytime Stage On this stage, the player can find the Puppet. If the player finds him, he will begin to speak: "So, Afton, you're finally back." "After all these years, you're finally attempting to put it all together." "Isn't it funny how your own children perished at your own hands?" "I, being aware of the context, find it quite amusing." "What's that? You want me to HELP you? After all you've done?" "Ha ha ha... I pity you, Afton." "We will meet again very soon." Night 5 Notes "If you see '''her, wait. She will leave on her own." Strategy Freakshow Baby becomes active on this night. Also, the other animatronics' AI (excluding Twisted Freddy's) starts to diminish on this night to reduce the difficulty provided by Freakshow Baby. Daytime Stage The player is instructed to leave their house. However, if the player goes into the Living Room, they will actually be able to see the room instead of going into the next night. If the player looks under the TV, they can find a cartridge, which unlocks a minigame for the Extras menu. Once the player leaves their house, the locked box from FNaF 4 is seen sitting on the doorstep. William picks up the box and brings it inside. The player is then taken to a tape recorder, which plays a message: "William, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to send this message to you. Ever since you've fled Hurricane to avoid being caught, I've been busy tracking down your new address. Don't worry, I'm not crazy or anything. I just wanted to ask you a question." "May I ask: What is wrong with you? I mean, you... MURDERED people! Innocent people, your customers! ''And for what, I may ask? Were you ''trying to ruin my life? Well, it worked, William. It worked." "Ever since you've left, I've been busy being bombarded with reporters. Yes, they still want to know everything that you have done all those years ago. I don't have time for this. I have a daughter to look after, and you almost got away with killing her too!" "Listen, William. If I knew everything you've been doing this whole time, none of this would have happened. Every single tragedy that happened at every Fazbear restaurant is your fault in one way or another. You let your son shove his brother into Fredbear. You used one of our mascots to commit awful crimes. You modified our project to lure and kidnap children." "YOU did this, Will. However, I'm not going to ramble on about it. I just want you to know that whenever you die and are sent down to hell..." "It's gonna be way better than what you deserve." The credits then roll, and once the player returns to the title screen, a star appears. Night 6 Notes "Good luck, father." Strategy At 4 AM, the Twisted animatronics are replaced with Sleepless Fredbear, Freakshow Baby, and Dark Springtrap. Cutscene Instead of a daytime stage, there is a cutscene featuring the Puppet. As he speaks, scenes from FNaF 1, 2, 3, 4, and SL appear behind him. "You really think this is over?" "After all you've done, you think this would all go away within a week?" "You are mistaken, Afton." "Although your own creations have failed to end your pathetic life, I will not." "Once I'm done with you, I will be gone. I, as well as the rest of your victims, will finally be able to leave our prisons." "All of this madness, all of these miserable nights... their legends will finally cease to exist." "Of course, I did want to present you with a parting gift." "Check under your TV. I've left something for you, although you don't really deserve it." "See you soon." A second star will appear on the title screen. Night 7 This night is unlocked once the player has completed The Puppet's Party. Strategy The Puppet is active on this night, and this is the only night where he is. Cutscene During the 6 AM screen, the screen will start to glitch as the Puppet lunges at the player and lifts them into the air. The Twisted animatronics (excluding Twisted Wolf) appear behind him. "Do you really believe that we're not going to harm you just because it's 6 AM? *laughter* You are truly pathetic, Afton. Now do the world a favor and die." The Puppet's mask goes under a strange change. Teeth start to grow, the Puppet's eyes widen, and the mouth becomes much larger. Suddenly, the Puppet shoves the player into his mouth, and a crunch can be heard as the screen cuts to black. A voice begins to speak as a mixture of the Toreador March, the FNaF 3 Good Ending theme, and Demolition Inevitable begins to play: "That is how William Afton was finally punished for his awful crimes. He tried to run, but the one thing he couldn't run from was himself. At the end, he got what was coming to him, and the animatronics disappeared, finally ending the memories of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." "It's been quite the ride, and it took a lot of time. At last, though, I, as well as the other children murdered by that evil man, are finally able to find peace. Who am I, you may ask? Well, let me give you a little hint." The screen flashes to a picture of Golden Freddy for a brief second before returning to black. "It's me." Extras Animatronics Here, the player can view models of all the game's animatronics, as well as their jumpscares. Custom Night Here, the player can customize the AI of almost all of the animatronics. Certain presets unlock different plushies. Minigames Here, the player can play various minigames they've unlocked within the game. Dark Springtrap's Minigame This minigame has a rare chance of being unlocked if the player is killed by Dark Springtrap. The player controls Dark Springtrap and must escape the remains of Fazbear's Fright. Outside of Fazbear's Fright, there is a forest. Dark Springtrap walks into the forest and encounters the Puppet, who "speaks" to him through text: "...I'm sorry." "After all those years of injustice, we jumped to conclusions." "You didn't deserve to suffer for what your father has done." "But I have a plan." "Follow me." The minigame then ends. Freakshow Baby's Minigame This minigame has a rare chance of being unlocked if the player is killed by Freakshow Baby. The player controls a pile of wires, presumably part of Ennard. They must navigate through the sewers, looking for pieces of Circus Baby's body. Once the player has collected all of the pieces, the Puppet will appear and "talk" to the newly formed Freakshow Baby. "I know you're upset." "Your only friends in the afterlife betrayed you, leaving you all alone." "But you put yourself back together. That's good." "...There's something I need to tell you." "Your daddy was not the nicest man." "Follow me, and I'll tell you the truth." The minigame then ends. Sleepless Fredbear's Minigame This minigame has a rare chance of being unlocked if the player is killed by Sleepless Fredbear. The player sees the Crying Child from FNaF 4 lying on the ground, crying. The Puppet comes over to him, carrying a Fredbear head. The child sees the head and begins to cry harder. The Puppet "speaks": "Wait, no, no! Don't cry!" "I didn't mean to scare you..." "However, I do want you to know that what your brother did wasn't intentional." "He's changed, in more ways than one." "Do you want to see?" The child nods his head, and the Puppet gives him the Fredbear mask. "Follow me." The minigame then ends. The Puppet's Party The Puppet's Party is the largest of the minigames, and is unlocked when the player finds the cartridge in Night 5's daytime stage. The Puppet's Party is a platformer game with five stages, and in each one, the Puppet saves a child. The levels are described below: # The first level is based off a theater. The player has to dodge purple "tragedy" masks in order to save a brown-shirted child at the end. # The second level is based on a diner, and has lots of music-themed mechanics. The player has to watch for purple musical notes in order to save a blue-shirted child at the end. # The third level is a grassy plains area, similarly to Fazbear Hills in FNaF World. The player must dodge purple cupcakes in order to save a yellow-shirted child at the end. # The fourth level is an island with pirate-themed mechanics. The player must dodge purple cannonballs in order to save a red-shirted child at the end. # The fifth level is very different from the previous levels. There is only a yellow corridor for the player to travel down, but a dark yellow-shirted child is at the end. After the Puppet saves all five children, he turns to the camera and "speaks" to the player: "Thanks to you, we're all together again." "...and we're coming for you." The Puppet then jumpscares the player, crashing the game, but also unlocking Night 7. Developer's Message This audio clip is unlocked once the player has completed the Golden Freddy preset of the Custom Night. "Hello? Uh, hello hello? Oh, hey! It's me, FazbearFreak. If you're listening to this, you've completed Golden Freddy mode. Congratulations, by the way. Well, unless you're listening to this on YouTube or something." "So, I figured I'd talk to you about this game, how it came to be, and what's up next. Hey, you deserve it after completing the game's hardest challenge!" "Anyway, there were a ton of ideas I wanted to incorporate for Family Reunion. One of the ideas that stuck the most out to me was a scrapped character called "The Screaming". It'd be this combination of all the animatronics from FNaF 1, and it got its name due to it constantly screaming, even when it wasn't jumpscaring you. It'd be part of the final stand against William and the Puppet, but I scrapped it because it was too similar to Creation from The Joy of Creation." "Another scrapped concept involved the remains of Ennard after Baby split off. Ennard would try to 'kidnap' Freakshow Baby and make her part of them again. The player could either try to stop Ennard, and therefore 'befriending' Baby, or have Ennard absorb her. Part of the game would have incorporated trying to befriend the Afton family members, but I scrapped it due to the fact that trying to befriend your foes has been a common theme in my games lately, a little TOO common if you ask me." "Just a little side note about that last idea: that came to be before FNaF 6 came out and we got Molten Freddy, which kinda makes me glad I scrapped it in the first plce." "Well, I'd tell you more, but there's just so much I could talk about. Maybe another day I'll share more, but until then, I'd like to thank you so much for joining me and exploring my version of the FNaF timeline. Some great stuff is coming up, and I can't wait to share 2018 with you." "Thank you so much for your support, and until next time, stay grand!" Christmas Update The Christmas Update was released on December 23, 2017, and replaces all the animatronics with various characters from the wiki, as well as existing fangames. Animatronic Reskins Freddy's Festive Fling Freddy's Festive Fling is a minigame added in the update. The player controls Freddy as he tosses presents at children, similarly to the opening minigame of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. However, as the game progresses, new mechanics will be added, such as certain children only accepting presents of a similar color. There are no lore hints in this game, so the minigame only serves as a small holiday treat. However, if the player reaches Level 77, Granddy Dadbear, FazbearFreak's OC, will appear instead of children, holding a sign reading "Happy Holidays!" He will remain there for about seven seconds before he disappears and Level 78 begins. Trivia * This game was originally planned for release on November 29, 2017, but was pushed ahead. * Although the main Extended Timeline series has ended, a spinoff titled Five Nights: Hide and Scream is set for release in Winter 2018. Category:Games